Always
by CuteDogs
Summary: Seto can't bare the thought of living a life without Katsuya. With the song Always by Bryan Adams puppyshipping.


Oneshot. It have been on my mind for a long time and I know that I should update _Ocean of Secrets 2: All I want for christmas is you_.

But something my mind told me over and over again to do this song into a fic.

_*bla bla* _[_Head lyrics_]_ or **bla bla** _[_Minor song_ _lyrics_]

ENJOY!

**Always**

_*This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up.*_

**SETO'S POV**

_I don't know what I'm doing here.. I'm bleeding from the pain you'd left me. Baby can't you see my pain?..._

"SETO. YOU ARE AN JERK THAT DOESN'T CARE" I stared at the blond in front of me. I understand why he's angry at me

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE FOR YOU KATSUYA. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL" I yelled at him. I saw when he snorted when I said that

"I UNDERSTAND VERY WELL SETO. I SAW YOU CHEATING ON ME. YOU SAID THAT YOU ONLY WERE FRIENDS. NOTHING MORE" I saw when Katsuya was at the point of crying. I got ready for that this would get even more worse than it was but I got an surprise

"You know.." Katsuya let out an laugh and continued "I thought that I understood you now. But I guess I was wrong. All the thing you cared for was money. I loved you Seto and I don't know if you loved me from the start. So now I give you the opportunity the find love" _'What is he saying. That I ever haven't loved him, ever?!'_ I was about to speak again but was interrupted when Katsuya said to me

"Good bye Kaiba I hope that you find what you seek" and by that I saw when Katsuya shut the door in front of me. I fell down on my knees and my hair covered my face and I tried to tell myself _'You are wrong Katsuya I still love you.' _Slowly tears fell down on my cheeks. I'm bleeding in my heart. You shoved me the feeling of love. I don't know why I always fought with you calling you an mutt and other stuff. I guess I don't deserve your love for what I did to you now. You saw me with an another man but it didn't mean anything. You stepped inside my office when he kissed me on my lips. I have never felt so discussed in my whole life. And when my eyes fell to the door I saw the look on your face betrayal, hurt and that I was only using you for my own good.

* * *

_*It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up.*_

Ever since you left me for over an month ago it has only rained and my heart is still filled with sorrow. I feel like I'm going to drown. I have tried to be an fighter but without you I give up. I can't life without you. I need you by my side or else I die.

* * *

_*Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's ment to be_

_Well I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby that's just me.*_

I can't bare the love songs on the radio. It hurts when I sing our favorite song. I have listened to it every night since you left me. I try to sing it but I can't sing like it meant to be. When I come to the text **_And Baby you're all that I want** _I can't sing sing those words. I know that you are gone. I know that I'm not good anymore. But I thought that you knew me. I wouldn't do that to you...

* * *

_*And I will love you baby always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always.*_

I laid on my bed listening to a song _**With the blood I painted walls. Broken heart and I listen to the voices of the big city. Again I want you back with me** _I will always love you no matter what you do. I'll be forever be there with you and a day always. I want to be with you when the starts don't shine. Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. I laid there thinking about you when we were one. When the day I die you'll be on my mind and I will always love you.

* * *

_*Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh_

_Some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say good bye.*_

I stepped in font of my closet pulling a pair of jeans down and a photo frame fell down. I picked it up and smiled. It was the only memory I had left of you. The time when everything was perfect. It was our first date. I still remember when we were on the beach. We both fell in the cold water in the night. You made me laugh, you made me cry. When It was our time to go separate ways you hugged me and whispered those gently words in my ear "Good bye Seto. I love you forever"

* * *

_*What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes I'm just a man.*_

I stared at the picture on my bed and I remembered your silky hair between my fingers when you slept on my lap. What I'd give to run my fingers trough your hair and to touch those lips of yours. Holding in my arms. I remember those words you said to me like it was only yesterday that your prayers. I know I had made mistakes try to understand I'm just an man.

* * *

_*When he holds you close_

_When he pulls you near_

_When he says the words_

_You've been needing to hear_

_I'll wish I was him, that his words were mine_

_To say to you till the end of time.*_

When I walked by the park I saw you with an man. He held you close to him, when he pulls you near him and when he speak those words that you've have been needed to hear "I love you Katsuya. I will protect you from your fears. I promise that I won't leave you. Will you marrie me?" I leaned my back on an tree and slid down it. I buried my hand in my face and let a tear fell down on my cheek. You can't believe me how much I wished those words were mine and you in my arms. To say those words till the end of time.

* * *

_*That I will love you baby always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day always_

_If you told me to cry for you I could_

_If you told me to die for you I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you.*_

I will always love you puppy, puppy always believe me. I will be there forever and a day always. If you saw my sorrow and told me to cry I would. If you told me to die for you I would. I want you to look on my face. There's no price that I won't pay. To say these words to you "I love you"

* * *

_*Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice_

_But baby if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines.*_

I went to the pub since you left me. Trying to forget about my feelings for you. Drinking my feelings away it didn't work only caused more pain. Trying to gamble away my money but there ain't no luck in these loaded dice. I thought of the time when you told me that it was only the money that I cared of. I tried to gamble them away I thought that you would come back to me. I only wish that you would give me an another chance. I want to tell you that it is only you that I care for no one else. I can pack up our old dreams and our lives but I can't bring them back. I've tried to find an place where the sun still shines. But right now the only thing that I find is darkness in my heart.

* * *

_*And I will love you baby always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always.*_

I once again tries to cry my pain away. Words echoes in my mind that I will always love you puppy. I want to be there forever and a day in your arms always. I will be with you when the starts don't shine. Tills the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. I stare at the picture in front of me and you and I know that you'll always will be on my mind till the day I die. I want to speak those words that are forbidden to you my love

**And I'll love you always

* * *

**

I don't own the song _*Always_* it belongs to Bon Jovi and the song in the text **_And Baby you're all that I want** _belongs to Bryan Adams - Heaven and also **_With the blood I painted walls. Broken heart and I listen to the voices of the big city. Again I want you back with me_** Song Sydänveri = meaning heartblood correct me if I'm wrong. Belongs to Janne Hurme.

Please review and tell me what you think of it.

END....


End file.
